


Next To Me

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Introspettivo, Malinconico, One Shot, Song fic, imagine dragons, next to me, serate tristi con cose tristi e alla fine fic tristi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Dal testo:La sai una cosa? Niente è più come prima, e fa quasi tutto schifo senza di te...So thank you for taking a chance on me - I know it isn’t easy - But I hope to be worth it (oh)[Song Fic - Next To me ; Imagine Dragons]





	Next To Me

Next To Me. _Something about the way that you walked into my living room Casually and confident lookin’ at the mess I am And still you, still you want me_

C’è stato un tempo in cui ho creduto di non farcela, di non arrivare mai dove avrei dovuto, eppure eccomi qui, infine, a contemplare un cielo blu che devo solo a te, e a nessun altro.  
So che se fossi qui, accanto a me, diresti che è stato anche merito mio, ma mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro.  
Sono un disastro, lo sono sempre stato e probabilmente lo rimarrò per sempre, eppure tu non mi hai mai voltato le spalle, malgrado tutto, e mi hai sempre voluto con te.  
Anche quando sapevi che non sarei servito a niente.

__

Stress lines and cigarettes, politics and deficits Late bills and overages, screamin’ and hollarin’ And still you, still you want me 

Non sapevo chi ero, non lo sapevi nemmeno tu, eppure hai continuato a guardarmi sempre con gli stessi, medesimi occhi.  
Mi sono sempre chiesto se meritassi tanta dolcezza, tanta attenzione da te, convito come sempre che quegli occhi adoranti fossero rivolti verso l’essere umano più inutile e anonimo della terra, che però solo con te riusciva a sentirsi la persona più importante di tutto l’universo.  
E quando poi crollavo di nuovo, tu crollavi con me, solo per ripescarmi da quel baratro e salvarmi, ancora e ancora.

__

Oh, I always let you down You shout it on the ground Still I find you there Next to me

Ho sempre avuto paura che un giorno ti saresti stufato di tutto questo, e non è mai successo.  
Oggi mi sento così stupido ad aver pensato ad una possibilità del genere, perché fino alla fine, sei stato con me.  
Sei stato la mia luce, sebbene per te fosse incontemplabile lasciarti definire in quel modo.  
Dicevi sempre che ad illuminare il tuo viaggio ero io, perché non ho mai voluto cedere, nemmeno nei momenti più bui eppure so che se non ci fossi stato tu, al mio fianco, questa luce non avrebbe mai avuto modo di essere palesata.  
Sarebbe rimasta dentro di me, sopita per sempre, aspettando qualcuno pronto a farla emergere e brillare.

__

And oh, stupid things I do I’m far from good, it’s true Still I find you Next to Me (next to me)

Anche quando non c’eri, eri con me.  
Anche in quegli anni in cui non ho avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi, di parlare con te solo perché non era mai il tempo, non ero mai pronto, non era mai il momento adatto per dirti anche solo un ciao, che avrebbe poi iniziato tutto.  
Non sono mai stato bravo in queste cose, non ho mai avuto nessuno accanto prima di te, e so di essere sbagliato, di creare solo guai e confusione.  
So di essere goffo, impacciato, quasi sempre fuori luogo, poi mi giravo e c’eri tu, sempre, vicino a me a supportarmi, a ridere delle mie battute, a darmi corda.

__

There’s something about the way that you always see the pretty view Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin’ effortless And still you, still you want me

A posarmi una mano sulla spalla, tutte le volte che crollavo. Ad essere forte per me, quando sono stato capace di esserlo solo per gli altri e mai per me stesso.  
Quando sapevi di dover andare via per sempre, e mi hai voluto lì con te anche sotto quella scalinata, con quell’ultimo saluto così strano, come se non fosse davvero avvenuto.  
Come se tu, comunque, fossi ancora qui pronto a sorridermi, ogni volta che mi giro a cercarti.

__

I got no innocence, faith ain’t no privilege I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts And still you, still you want me

Poi mi ricordo che non ci sei, che te ne sei andato con fierezza, per salvare tutti, ma la sai una cosa? Niente è più come prima, e fa quasi tutto schifo senza di te, sebbene vedere la gente motivata a ricominciare, che sorride, che ti è riconoscente, sia un po’ di conforto al mio cuore che si è spezzato quando ti abbiamo trovato lì, da solo, inerme, spento su quel trono che ti spettava di diritto e che ti ha accompagnato nel tuo ultimo viaggio.

__

Oh, I always let you down You shout it on the ground Still I find you there Next to me

Voglio continuare a ricordati vicino a me, come amico, come fratello, come un Re.  
Voglio che la tua immagine, nel mio cuore, sia un quadro completo di ciò che sei stato per me, di quanto tu sia stato capace di cambiarmi la vita, di migliorarla.  
Di come tu sia riuscito a rendere questo triste pagliaccio, qualcuno in grado di cambiare le cose.  
Sono cambiato per te, sono cambiato con te e se il tempo tornasse indietro, rifarei le stesse, medesime cose, col solo rimpianto di aver aspettato troppo tempo per conoscerti, per avvicinarmi a te ed è un errore che non mi perdonerò mai di aver fatto.

__

So thank you for taking a chance on me I know it isn’t easy But I hope to be worth it (oh)

Così, il mio pensiero va a te, solo per ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, senza nemmeno rendertene conto.  
Per tutto quello che continui a fare, anche solo quando mi torni alla mente come se non te ne fossi mai andato.  
Grazie per essermi rimasto accanto, per avermi dato tante di quelle possibilità che non si contano nemmeno più.  
Grazie, poi, per essere stato parte della mia vita.  
Ci si vede dall’altra parte, Noct.  
Perciò aspettami.  
_Prompto._

-I’m far from good, it’s true Still I find you Next to Me.

…

 

Non è stata una bella giornata, però poi gli _Imagine Dragons_ hanno pubblicato il nuovo singolo e penso che abbiano scritto questa canzone pensando a _Prompto_ , perché a mio parere parla proprio di lui.  
Mi sono ritrovata in lacrime a pensare ai pensieri di un pagliaccio triste che finge di essere felice, ma ha la morte nel cuore, ormai scuro da quando ha perso l’unica cosa che conta davvero.  
Certe cose paradossalmente mi risollevano e lo dedico a tutti quelli che, come me, sono un po’ gni e hanno speso del tempo per leggere questa cosa.  
Alla prossima.  
Miry


End file.
